interlinguafandomcom-20200215-history
Adjective
English Etymology From , from , from + , perfect passive participle of + , adjective ending; hence, a word "thrown next to" a noun, modifying it. Pronunciation * Adjective # Incapable of independent function. #* 1899, John Jay Chapman, Emerson and Other Essays, AMS Press (1969) (as reproduced in Project Gutenberg) #*: In fact, God is of not so much importance in Himself, but as the end towards which man tends. That irreverent person who said that Browning uses “God” as a pigment made an accurate criticism of his theology. In Browning, God is adjective to man. # Adjectival; pertaining to or functioning as an adjective. # Applying to methods of enforcement and rules of procedure. #: ''adjective law'' # Of a dye that needs the use of a mordant to be made fast to that which is being dyed. Synonyms * dependent, derivative * adjectival * procedural Antonyms * substantive * substantive Derived terms * adjectival * adjective clause * adjective phrase * adjective patterns * proper adjective Translations * Catalan: * Afrikaans: * Albanian: mbiemër * Arabic: , * Armenian: * Catalan: * Dutch: bijvoeglijk, adjectivisch * Filipino: * Finnish: adjektiivi (in compound words), adjektiivinen (otherwise) * French: * German: * Greek: * Indonesian: * Interlingua: adjective, adjectival * Irish: * Italian: * Japanese: 形容詞の (けいようしの, keiyōshi no) * * Korean: 형용사 (hyeong-yongsa) * Latin: * Macedonian: , * Novial: adjektivi, adjektival * Polish: przymiotnikowy , przymiotnikowa , przymiotnikowe * Portuguese: adjectivo (Portugal), adjetivo (Brazil) * Quechua: * Romanian: * Russian: * Slovene: pridevniški , pridevniška , pridevniško * Spanish: * Swahili: * Swedish: * Tagalog: * Thai: (koon sàp) * Vietnamese: * West Frisian: * Arabic: * Dutch: * French: de procédure * Interlingua: adjective, adjectival * Japanese: 手続き上の (てつづきじょうの, tetsudzukijō no) * Polish: przymiotnikowy , przymiotnikowa , przymiotnikowe * Portuguese: adjectivo (Portugal), adjetivo (Brazil) * Romanian: adjectiv , adjectivă * Spanish: * Swahili: * West Frisian: * Catalan: Noun # A word that modifies a noun or describes a noun’s referent. #: The words “big” and “heavy” are English '''adjectives'.'' Usage notes Adjectives compose a fundamental category of words in most languages. In most lanuages, most adjectives can be used both attributively and predicatively, can be graded, and can be modified by an adverb. Hyponyms * See also Wikisaurus:adjective Translations * Afrikaans: * Albanian: *: Tosk: * Arabic: , * * Armenian: * Asturian: * Azeri: * Basque: , * Belarusian: * Bengali: * * Breton: * Bulgarian: прилагателно име (prilagátelno íme) * Burmese: * Catalan: * Chechen: * Chinese: *: Cantonese: *: Mandarin: (xíngróngcí) *: Min Nan: hêng-iông-sû * Chuvash: * Crimean Tatar: * Czech: * Danish: , * * Dutch: , * Esperanto: * Estonian: , * * Filipino: * Finnish: , * French: * Friulian: * Galician: * Georgian: ზედსართავი სახელი (zedsart‘avi saxeli) * German: , * Greek: * Hebrew: * Hindi: * Hungarian: * Icelandic: * Ido: * Indonesian: , * Interlingua: * Interlingue: * Irish: * Italian: * Japanese: (けいようし) , (けいようどうし) * * Kashubian: przëdownik * Kazakh: * Korean: 형용사 (形容詞, hyeong-yongsa) * * Latin: * Latvian: * Limburgish: * Lingala: * Lithuanian: * Low Saxon: * Lower Sorbian: adjektiw * Macedonian: * Malay: * Malayalam: * Maltese: * Mongolian: * * Norwegian: *: Bokmål: *: Nynorsk: * Novial: adjektive * Persian: (sefat) * Polish: * Portuguese: (Portugal), (Brazil) * Quechua: * Romanian: * Romansch: * Russian: * Sanskrit: * Scots: * Scottish Gaelic: * Serbo-Croatian: *: Cyrillic: (Ekavian) , (Ijekavian) *: Roman: (Ekavian) , (Ijekavian) * Sicilian: * Slovak: * Slovene: * Spanish: * Sundanese: * Swahili: , * Swedish: * Tagalog: * Telugu: విశేషణము (viSEshaNamu) * Thai: * Turkish: , * Ukrainian: * Upper Sorbian: adjektiw * Urdu: , * Vietnamese: * Walloon: * West Frisian: * Yiddish: * Category:Adjectives Category:Parts of speech ---- French Adjective # ---- Interlingue Noun # adjective ---- Romanian Pronunciation * Noun adjective # ar:adjective ast:adjective cs:adjective co:adjective et:adjective el:adjective es:adjective eo:adjective fa:adjective fr:adjective fy:adjective gl:adjective ko:adjective hy:adjective hr:adjective io:adjective id:adjective is:adjective it:adjective sw:adjective lo:adjective lt:adjective hu:adjective ml:adjective mt:adjective nl:adjective ja:adjective no:adjective pl:adjective pt:adjective ru:adjective scn:adjective simple:adjective fi:adjective sv:adjective ta:adjective te:adjective tr:adjective tk:adjective vi:adjective zh:adjective